


No Tomorrow

by lilyplujambah



Category: Salvation (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyplujambah/pseuds/lilyplujambah
Summary: Looking deeply into his eyes, she said, “don’t count the days, just make the days count.”
Relationships: Grace Barrows/Darius Tanz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	No Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything in association with Salvation.

“We’ll be dead in three days, Grace. What about that don’t you understand?” he cried as he paced around her living room. It was frustrating to watch her as she sat on the lounge, looking around, seemingly unfazed by the notion. The only indication was a slight frown in the corner of her lips.   
  
After a long moment of staring aimlessly into the distance, she stood up and approached him. “I do understand. I’m right here with you.”   
  
“No, no. No, you don’t understand. We could’ve stopped this- I could have stopped this. But I failed. That blasted rail gun didn’t work-”   
  
“Was compromised,” she interrupted him. “You had no control over Cope’s actions.”   
  
Except, he did. “I could’ve put further security protocols in place, I could’ve hired more guards, I could’ve checked into to Nate more thoroughly, I-”   
  
“Darius,” Grace yelled. He stopped right then and looked at her. Her own eyes were bloodshot and swollen. Her lips were wet and cheeks, red. She appeared so bare, her raw emotions written into her expression. Before he had a chance to ponder it, he stepped forward and pulled her into a tight embrace. As he nuzzled his tear-streaked face into the crook of her neck, he barely heard her whisper, “we haven’t got long left. Please, let’s-” he felt her soft hands on his bare shoulders pull him to arm’s length. Looking deeply into his eyes, she said, “don’t count the days, just make the days count.”   
  
Her teary eyes glistened in the sunlight through the window and Darius quickly found himself mumbling, “I love you. And I really don't deserve you.”   
  
No sooner had he spoken than Grace had taken a large step back. “Darius…”   
  
They had never said that before. Everything between them, it was unspoken. A shared passion that they refused to acknowledge. Only once had she ever mentioned how much she wanted to be with him. They had bantered, teased, even joked about their love, but they had never spoken directly of it. It felt powerful, as though it solidified everything they had ever shared or experienced together. It set in stone what was previously untold. It was as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and replaced with another: commitment.   
  
It hit him like a brick wall. He’d been holding back. They’d both been holding back, refusing to acknowledge that which was right in front of them for fear of commitment. He’d never committed to any relationship after Tess. He’d been too focused on work and had thought that emotions would only ever get in the way. He’d never loved anyone since Tess and, honestly, had thought that he never could. He’d neglected to believe that what he felt for Grace was anything similar to love, but as the hours counted down and his life came to an end, he struggled to hide how he truly felt.   
  
“Grace,” he choked, hoping to show the true extent of his feelings through his words. “I love you, I really do. And I think it’s time that I stopped being scared and I-”   
  
Before he could quite finish his speech, he was pulled forward into a passionate kiss. Their lips were salty from their tears and softened by their mutual sadness. He nibbled lightly on her bottom lip and turned his head to the side to deepen the kiss. In desperate need of air, the pair pulled away from each other slowly and rested their foreheads on one another’s. Their breathing became synchronised as she quietly said, “I know, Darius. I love you too.”


End file.
